


Kisses Anyone?

by love0me0forever



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Au-ish I would say, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Humor-ish also, No busting, Two of our faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love0me0forever/pseuds/love0me0forever
Summary: "Also, I have this little booth just around the corner if you ever wanted to stop by and chat or anything."ORA little prompt I saw on Tumblr that I had to write. A kissing booth AU that nobody probably asked for.





	Kisses Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic I have wrote for this fandom and I am really nervous once again to post anything. I have no idea how good it will be, it's just something I saw and decided to write. I like to think I put too much detail in my writing, so sorry if it has a lot of that. It's just a cute thing I wrote, so I hope it's not too bad and you enjoy.

Today was one of those days. The days where everything goes wrong and it seems like nothing could change. Erin Gilbert was experiencing the worst day of her life and she didn’t think anything could make it any better. After a whole day of kissing the asses of her colleagues like she does every day and dealing with the worst boyfriend ever ( Ex-boyfriend now), she decided she needed to take a break. After the really shitty excuse for a day so far, she stopped into a coffee shop on her way home from work. It was a small coffee shop, nestled in the corner of an ordinary street. When Erin entered the shop the smell of fresh brewing coffee hit her nose and the smell of fresh baking desserts. This place was where she came when days were long and she just needed to sit and relax. 

After waiting in line and ordering her usual coffee, she sat down and graded some work from her students, just letting the time go by. Erin looked up from her grading after some time had passed to see a woman entering the coffee shop. The woman had an unusual sense of style, wearing nothing but coveralls and a crop top, with some yellow goggles perched on her unruly blonde hair. She even noticed how the women didn’t match her socks, which came to no surprise by seeing her attire. Erin felt herself staring at the women even as she ordered her coffee, she knew it wasn’t polite to stare, but for some reason she felt interested in the woman. Erin could even hear the woman’s conversation with the barista from where she was sitting, not trying to eavesdrop or anything. 

“I’ll have my usual coffee today, but I’m feeling daring. Give me as much whipped cream and hot chocolate drizzle you can, I want to see how much I can take before I go into a complete sugar rush. Not like I’m already not crazy enough, but that’s another story,” the woman finished saying with a smirk at the barista. 

The barista taking the order didn’t look fazed at all by the women’s strange request, probably having heard the same thing from this woman before. “Name for the order?” 

“Holtzmann. Actually, just put Holtz. It’s easier for everyone that way.” 

Erin was puzzled by the women’s name. She didn’t know if it was a first or last name, but it surely was a strange one she’s never heard before. She didn’t know why she even cared, but she watched the woman up until she got her coffee and was getting ready to leave the shop. Erin was stunned when suddenly the blonde came over and sat down at her table, clearly not expecting this. 

“Come here often? I hope this seat wasn’t taken, but everywhere else is. Plus, I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me from across the room. I’m Holtzmann or Holtz for short, but I bet you already heard that part,” said Holtz smirking, as she held her hand out for Erin to shake. 

Erin stared wide-eyed at Holtz as she shook her hand, feeling rather embarrassed. “I’m Erin, Erin Gilbert. I apologize for the staring. I’m really not that…”

Holtz cut Erin off before she could finish her sentence, “I’ve heard I dress rather odd, that’s why people like to stare at me. Or it could be because I am just really hot. I’ll let you decide that one.” Holtz took a sip of her coffee and winked at Erin. 

Erin was lost for words as she felt her cheeks heat up. She grabbed her coffee and took a quick sip, pretending to go back to grading her work. Every few seconds she would glance up and see Holtz staring at her from the brim of her coffee cup. She wasn’t ignoring the woman, more like she was too nervous to say anything else to her. 

After some time of silence, Holtz took a large sip of her coffee and stood. “Hope to see you around here sometime. Also, I have this little booth just around the corner from here if you ever wanted to stop by and chat or anything. See you around, Erin.” Holtz threw her coffee cup away and left the shop, waving goodbye at Erin from the outside. 

Erin mumbled out a goodbye right before Holtz left the table, not even thinking she heard her. What was it she mentioned, a booth? Erin sees many booths and weird things on the streets of New York, but she wondered what kind of booth a woman like Holtz could have set up. She was really curious about the booth that she was talking about, but she mentally kicked herself for wanting to follow her out of the shop and learn more about her. Erin knew she was bi ever since her teenage years, but always kept it hidden from everyone. She knew she couldn’t really hide it anymore, knowing how she felt this interest for Holtz. She decided that she wanted to follow Holtzmann back to her booth and see her again. 

Erin packed up her things rather quickly and threw away her coffee cup, heading out of the small shop. Holtzmann said that her booth was set up just around the corner, so Erin headed in that general direction. When Erin turned the corner, a little ways down the street she saw a flash of blonde hair that could only belong to Holtz. Erin walked down the street feeling herself smile at the thought of seeing the blonde again so quickly. As she approached the booth, her mouth hung open in shock replacing the smile that was there only seconds before. 

“Kissing Booth,” was written on a sign in the front, in messy scrawl. A little sign to the left of the bigger sign read, “All kisses are free. Limit two per person. ”

Erin was so engulfed in her own thoughts; she didn’t hear Holtzmann come up beside her. “She’s a butte isn’t she? Like my own child, besides my little fur children at home. I get a lot of customers surprisingly, just for being a little run down booth on the corner. So, why did you follow me? I was that persuasive wasn’t I?”

Erin swallowed hard and turned toward Holtz, “Well. I uh…wasn’t expecting you to have a kissing booth. I followed you because I was curious, but I wasn’t expecting this…” 

Holtz smiled, amused by Erin’s loss for words. “Nobody really expects a kissing booth, but trust me. Mine is the best around New York, or anywhere I would say. Who could resist kisses? Anyway, come on Gilbert. You look a little uptight, come back here and share a kiss with me.” 

Before Erin could respond, Holtz was motioning for her to follow her behind the booth. Erin wasn’t so sure what exactly was going on. Was she really going to kiss a stranger? Well a stranger she finds really attractive and interesting, but that wasn’t the point. So, she followed Holtz to the back of her booth and prepared herself. Before either one could say anything else, Erin closed her eyes and leaned in toward Holtz. She felt something brush against her lips, but it didn’t feel like another person’s. 

Erin opened her eyes to see Holtz holding a Hershey’s kiss to her lips, letting out a laugh. “How come everyone that comes by thinks I mean actual lip kissing? I mean it doesn’t say lip kissing, so they just assume. Like I said before, it could be because I’m just hot. I give away Hershey’s kisses for free, not lip kisses. If you want to go on a date with me though, I would love to give you more than just these kisses. I don’t kiss before the first date, but Hershey’s does,” Holtz wiggled her eyebrows at Erin, the wide smile still evident on her face. 

Erin blushed crimson when she realized what Holtz was saying, about the kiss and the Hershey’s. She was mentally kicking herself again for assuming it meant a lip kiss and that she wanted to kiss a stranger in the first place. She didn’t even know this woman and yet she was ready to kiss her. Erin raised her eyebrows at the mention of a date and replied nervously, “I am so sorry for assuming that you meant an actual kiss, I mean…I should have realized. I am a complete stranger to you, so why would you want kiss me? Um…anyway. So about the date…were you serious about that? I just made a fool out of myself and you are really asking me on a date?”

Holtz’s face lit up, “Of course I was serious. I want to get to know you more Gilbert, you seem really interesting and not to mention you are hot stuff at that. You aren’t the first to think it’s an actual lip kissing booth and you won’t be the last. So let’s say next Friday, if you aren’t busy of course. I’ll give you my digits.” Holtz plopped a Hershey’s kiss in her mouth as she wrote her number down for Erin. 

It seemed like Erin had a permanent blush spread across her cheeks at Holtz’s reply, she wasn’t expecting any of this walking into her favorite coffee shop, just like any other day. “I am free on that day and that is fine. I’m really looking forward to it. Now, can we share some proper kisses,” Erin smiled as she held up some Hershey’s for them to share. 

Holtz laughed and held a Hershey’s kiss up. “Let’s do share some kisses, they are delicious. I think I can feel that sugar rush now. Don’t worry, I’ll try to be calm for our date. No sugar that day, expect maybe for a kiss or two. I’ll let you decide which ones.” Holtz shot another wink at Erin. 

Erin smiled at Holtz and continued to share some chocolate with her. After a bit and probably too much chocolate later, she was walking home from Holtz’s booth. Erin had a big smile on her face, grateful that Holtz walked in on the day she was there. She was excited for their date and she was really looking forward to learning much more about the wonderful woman that caught her attention so quickly. Erin learned something throughout the day. No matter how shitty of a day you have, it is never too late to be turned upside down by someone.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't too bad, come find me on Tumblr at love0me0forever. Ha, if you want of course.


End file.
